The weird thing
by dsha801
Summary: Almost nothing can surprise when you already have been in Heaven, Hell, living the apocalypse and also a civil war in Heaven, after talk with God, being friends with archangels and even dating one of them, right?


**I think this was the first fic I ever wrote.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dean has absolutely no idea how it happened. Well, maybe he has. Michael convinced him and he is not that hard to convince when is that angel in particular who tries. Now? Well, he is in the roof of a house big enough to make someone lost; he has to admit tough that the view is fucking awesome. The city under him and the starts above with a little shinny moon all quiet for now... But the peace of his own thoughts was interrupted when he felt something warm evolving his body, he doesn't need to turn around knowing that is just Michael's grace. He really likes having his grace around Dean' body, and who will think an angel could be this territorial? He realixed and closed his eyes just to enjoy better the feeling.

"Enjoying the view, feathers?"

"Definitely" His voice sounded soft like a whisper, so Dean turned his head just enough to see the stare he was receiving. His eyes were always shining, but the light of the moon made the natural glowing in there more intense and with the pose he was doing, a hand in the pocket of the black suit, he certainly looked more angelic. Not for the suit part but the glowing itself.

"Uh, something is telling me that we're not seeing the same thing"

"You asked me if I was enjoying the view and I certainly am" He walked a few steps in his direction tilting his head a little giving him the 'You're a little slow but I want to fuck you anyways' look. "Your soul is so beautiful and this type of light just made it more breath taking"

Dean shifted his feet. It made him uncomfortable every time he said things like that. He knew himself well, thank you. And knew all the crap that was in his life, maybe he couldn't see his own soul but knew that it couldn't be that pretty, Michael was exaggerating, perhaps. He just changed the subject to something more safe.

"Is it really a great idea leave Sam alone with those politicians?"

"You left him there too" The angel answered; then with a troubled look and his stare turning more intense as he said "You are avoiding me, why?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Dean moved his eyes away, focusing in the sky again. He totally knew what he was talking about, he tried to avoid him since Michael tried to put his hand around his waist when they come to that reunion-party. Stupid politicians with their social meetings. He didn't want to go, but now that heaven was trying to coexist with earth, he and Sam were some kind of supernatural's representatives dealing with heaven, hell and also helping the hunter community from Bobby's house, they needed to work as mediators with stupid representatives of other nations with fucking apple-pie lives who just knew the supernatural exist since the archangels crashed some global meeting. What Dean will give to see the faces they must put when four apparently humans just appeared out of thin air telling them that they were angels.

"Every time you saw me you make some excuse to leave. I know you don't like this kind of place and to be honest, me neither. There are so many contaminated souls, I'm feeling sick just being around them and when I try to be by your side to have some... 'fresh air', you run" He was behind him at the end of the sentence pressing his chest at Dean's back, wrapping his large hands around Dean, Michael's chin resting on his shoulder like it were the most normal thing in the world, moving his nose to the free skin of his neck and inhaling deeply.

"MMmm... better" Michael purrs. A real purr and let me tell you something: hearing a powerful being that could smite you with a tough doing that kind of thing 'cause of you? It makes you feel really horny. Being able to cause these kind of responses to a powerful and beautiful were in that position just enough for Dean to start relaxing, which wasn't really long, as he said before: He wasn't that difficult; until he listened again the music that was still playing in that too big dance-room inside the house; making him feel self-conscious.

"Hey hey, dude. We're in a public space, y'know" Dean tried to put some space between them, but Michael held him in place, immobilizing him. Damn angels and their ridiculous inhuman surround them with his wings and moved his lips to Dean's neck. And heck! They don't even were in some kind of official 'relationship', for crying out loud! Not that he didn't want to.

"I don't care"

"But I do!" He tried more hard to move away and this time Michael let him, but when he turned he saw the flas of hurt in the eyes of said angel before returning to the usual expressionless; without thinking he step forward graving his arm to stop Michael in case he decided to fly away

"I'm sorry, okay? It's just that..." He trailed off not sure how to continue. He glanced again to those eyes and just saw a blank stare and it feel wrong Michael giving him the expression he gave to everyone to made them know what they were dealing with: an angel. And not a normal angel… The friggin second in command of heaven. Jezz... when his life go that crazy?. Scratch that, it always were that crazy (if not more).

"Fuck, Okay? I don't know... I-I think it's this place, the ambient... and those influent-asshole people that just cares about power and money and... y'know what I'm talking about, right?" Oh, please know what I'm talking about. He didn't even knew what he was talking about, but hoped the angel understood and don't make him said it out loud.

"I don't understand" Of course not, has to be my shitty luck. "There is not supernatural activity here" He said closing his eyes, searching with his grace to see if there were something strange, probably. That just take a few seconds, then gave him a confused look.

"Ok, angel. I'm going to said it just once and if you tell Sam I'll denied it" A trace of a smirk was forming in the archangel lips. Dean was the only human who talked with Michael like that and he knew the angel found it amusing. "I'm not the nicest person in the world and my modals sucks. I don't know what kind of stuff talk with these people. Sam is the smart one, okay? I don't care what people (who doesn't know me) said of me And I will never pretend to be someone who I'm not… but I do care what people said about you, I know I'm staring some chick-flick moment, but believe me, humans can be really annoying with the gossip stuff. You're practically the one who now rules in heaven and a really powerful being and for them I'm just-"

His verbal vomit ended when the angel kissed him, chuckling lighty, not that Dean were complying. Michael licked his lips for a better access and that was enough to send a wave of heat across his belly, when he opened his mouth their tongues were already moving with passion. So not complying; they broked contact, Dean recalling he was human and breathing was important, the wings were around his body again tightening their grip.

"Did you finish?" Dean snorted at Michael's words.

"Well, you kind of interrupted me, not that I'm complying or something, but-"

"Dean" He was pressing his body against his, moving slowly his lips against his ear while whispering. "Always trying to take responsibility for someone else actions" He said moving down to the hollow of his neck giving a few kisses along his jaw.

"I know that I am new in 'free will' stuff, but if I'm not mistaken, accepting the consequences of your actions was part of it." Michael sighed straightening up, looking at Dean's eyes with a pensative expression in his face; the angel shocked his head and the next words that came out were merely a whisper.

"I always followed my Father requests, even when I knew it that He wasn't around anymore, His word was law... I was conscious that every action I made would have a consequence in heaven and if I choose the wrong option my brothers would pay for it. The easy way was just to follow His word, no one could said that it was a wrong decision because it was His will." He sighed. "My decisions were and are made with logic, always thinking before acting. But you? You're one of the first choices I made without logic, without thinking before. I just follow my instinct when I am with you and even if it's a little confusing sometimes I don't regret it. I feel... I feel when I am with you and it is amazing, Dean Winchester".

Michael held Dean's head with both hands, resting his forehead against his own, with a smile that reached his eyes focusing only in Dean's green ones. Their lips brushed gently as he added. "Do you really want to take responsibility of the choice I'm proud of made among a lot of other ones that I possibly regret in all my eons of existence?"

Dean just closed the kiss as his hand brushed smoothly the black hair of Michael's vessel. So, yeah. He sucks at chick-flick moments and it was kind of his fault for evading it every time it came, he hated those moments because he didn't know what to do, so he stick with what he know. It was kiss him or make a shitty respond.

When they parted away just a few inches, Dean seeing the lust in Michael's eyes and noticing how the big six wings were pressing him protectively he tried to change the subject again. Yes, he was that asshole. "So, uh. what kind of decisions? Some funny anecdote you wanna share?" Michael smirked knowingly, he just sighed and shocked his head with fondly exasperation.

"Well, the monster of Loch Ness really is Gabriel's pet. He really likes dinosaurs and was a bit sad when they extinguished, so he grabbed one from the past and put it there… I may give him a blind eye"

"Whoah, wait. I thought it was just a legend. And really? You let Gabriel have a pet? I think is more impressive the part that it still lives"

"He keeps bringing Ness back everytime it dies tough"

"Archangels and their mascots, right?" Dean said it rubbing a few ruffled feathers while brushing with his fingers the arc of one wing. Michael started relaxing, humming while pressing his nose in the curve of Dean's neck. "Uhmmm...mmmm"

Dean started grooming another wing liking when Michael relaxed. Lately he was more stressed with pressure of heaven and earth, not that the angel complained. Dean was really annoyed just dealing with humans who don't really believe him, well, not until he showed them proves or if he had an angel at his side confirming what he just said, usually it was Cass who now hang around a lot more. And Michael also had to deal with obnoxious angels who had sticks showed to their asses. He refocused his senses again when he just hear a growl of pleasure coming from Michael in his neck. He didn't realize that he was holding a little too tightly the grip on the wing and he really had sensitive wings; well, when Dean was the one touching them.

Michael's lips were at his ear again whispering with a husky voice: "I want you" Dean let a groan, Michael sucked a spot in his neck that made Dean's crotch twist with anticipation, He closed the space between them grabbing the angel's hair and pulled him to a wet kiss, closing the space between them. Their crotches pressing amazingly together, Michael's hands were at his waist making soothing moves with his thumbs while moving one of the hands upwards to his back, under his shirt and the other hand downwards to his ass. Dean really needed more; he brushed his fingers on the feathers that were closer to Michael's back, then grabbing more tightly, groaning in Michael's ear so could know how horny he was. The angel couldn't suppress the moan between their mouths; desperate Michael started kissing his jaw, sucking in every sensitive his neck had.

"Oh, fuck"

Dean Moved his head looking at the ceiling and giving the angel better access. He didn't knew where his tie were, he only saw the bulb above him shifting his light, making him chuckle knowing that Michael was really that desperate if he couldn't control himself really well. It's been a while tough. With all the responsibility, they couldn't have a moment alone in more than a w- Dean shuddered when Michael gave a squish to his ass, all his focus in the angel. But he really didn't want to had sex in a roof with his back at the railing and lots of politicians in the next roomand if he stopped thinking he'll lost it. Michael leg was between his, rubbing his crotch and Dean could only bite his lip to suppress what it would be a loud moan. And damn, screw it! He grabbed the angel's hair and began to kiss Michael again. But stopped suddenly when he hear and annoyed growl really close, Dean rested his head in the shoulder of the angel, he could feel Michael moving his head in the direction of the sound releasing him a little (moving his leg and wings to his original position) Dean was panting lightly so he'll need some more time to face his brother; and yes, he knew that growl, he lived with that growl.

"Guys, seriously? Here!? In the roof? With lots of people inside? What were you thinking?!" Dean could feel the bitchfaceof his brother, he turned his head to the side and yes there it was. 'Bitchface #27: I'm really dispointed at you'. What he wasn't expecting was the girl Sam's side.

"Hey, hey. In my defence: This is the roof of the next room were the people are, so..." Sam's bitchface grew, if you can believe that possible.

"My apologies, Sam. It was part of my fault"

"Dude, it was totally your fault" Dean said smirking and saw Michael's own forming when the angel turned his head to his direction.

"Very well. It was my fault" Now the smirk was totally there showing his teeth, then turning to Sam he added. "I wanted to stop time, but I know Gabriel will be really annoying about it "

"Stoping time? Yeah, because nothing could go wrong with that"

"Yes, It's very simple, actually. I just have to control it" The younger Winchester' face was full of deslief, then he turned his eyes to the bulb (which was know broken) and crossed his arms.

"Really? Because Gabe told me what happened in Italy" Shit. Stupid Gabriel telling Sam those stories. He just wanted a pizza and Michael took him to Italy, a thing led to another... And before he could notice they were having sex, it was the first time he bit Michael's wings and the angel accidently left the city without light for a couples of minutes. Gabriel appeared in their room problem already fixed, but wanted to know why he left Las Vegas to fix the light in one country... He laughed his ass off before living them with a big smile in his face.

"That time was an accident, I did not expect to respond like that, I managed to control it enough to just affect a country the moment Dean b-"

"Whoah woah! Too much information! I seriously don't wanna know"

"But if Gabriel was the one who told you I don't think he left a detail, It means you already know. He certainly told the entire host and don't left anything" Michael said with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, but one thing is Gabriel telling you a thing and other is hearing the confirmat-"

"Woah! Wait! The entire host?!"

"The exact moment. That's why he was laughing more and longer than normal. He was talking with Balthazar and Lucifer, sharing... stories"

"That sonuvabitch!UGH! He **really** is an asshole"

"That's why I was... as you would said 'pissed', angels asking me questions because of Gabriel's fault and others who wanted to try the b-"

"Don't wanna hear it" Sam add abruptly.

"I heard someone calling me~" Gabriel choose that moment to appear out of thin air, making the girl at Sam's side gasp loudly.

"No one was calling you, your name was just mentioned a few times" Michael said glaring at Gabriel, who just look at the rest of bulb in the floor passing for Michael's and Dean' clothes and hair, to finish with the way Michael's wings were around his body.

"Well, I certainly don't wanted to miss this view. On a roof? Kinky" He said with a playful smirk. Michael snapped his fingers and in a blink both of them looked like nothing happened, the bulb lightning above their heads again. The girl let a nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry for make you watch this. Are you fine?" Sam said, puppy eyes in full action with a hand squeezing her shoulder to calm her. Gabriel turned his head at Sam burrowing his eyebrows.

"Who is the girl, Samsquatch?" Sam glared at him and Dean couldn't take it anymore.

"Why I can't have some privacy, for fuck sake!"

"You're with an angel, Dean-o. Angels don't have privacy"

"You got to be kidding me"

"Well, angels don't feel shame as humans and we now don't find secrets so necessary. We all can hear our thoughts and feel our emotions in what you once called 'angel radio' "

Now Dean was staring at Michael with wide eyes, he knew it in a way but hearing it was very different.

"So, uh..." He trailed off expecting Michael to understand.

"No, I have a better control as an archangel. I can close my thoughts and suppress my feelings just enough to make the angels know I'm still there for them, they just can listen my song"

Sam's nerdy-self reacted with the recent information and lifted his head. "Song?"

Gabriel was still watching at the girl suspiciously, but answer him anyways "You humans don't have a better word for it, 'Song' is close enough. If you wanna know, Michael is really pissed and want to smite me, fly away with Dean-o here to have some human sex, but can't for this meeting."

"The one you needed to be and not me, Gabriel. I'm making you a favor, remember." Michael said glaring at his brother.

"Yeah, yeah. I finished anyways"

"Uh, What Gabe said before... I thought you said he couldn't read your thoughts" Dean said looking at Michael while trying to calm him brushing his wing with his fingers in case if what Gabriel said was true. Not that he was going to complain if Michael wished to smite the archangel just for fun.

"He can't"

"Nope. But I can hear perfectly your emotions and I can deduce pretty well, thank you. One of the perks of knowing Michael for eons"

"Eh, uh. I'm very sorry for interrupt" The girl said vowing her head in respect and then looking again with a mixture of horror, confuse and awe in her eyes. "So, you guys are all angels?"

"Archangel Gabriel here, lady. The one there giving me a glare is The Michael, who a few moments ago was in top of one of this two yahoos humans ready to get some action."

The girl turned her head at Sam who just gave her a sheepish smile before turning away. "So you are The Winchesters" She whispered, then taking a deep breath and standing more erect, extended her hand out in Michael direction in a greeting manner and said: "Good evening, I'm the secretary choosen to help this new... supernatural branch. My name is Selene Heidds, nice to meet you"

"Oh, so this is the surprise the UN was mentioning" Gabriel said grinning. Michael just frowned at her hand, Dean squeezed his wing a little, Michael turned around and half second was enough to understand the hint, grabbing her hand said: "My apologies I'm still trying to adjust to this human... mannerisms"

Gabriel rolled his eyes and snorted "Yeah, right. In that kind of things you are slow, uh? And I here thought you were a fast learner" He said giving him a smirk just Gabriel could made. Michael's vessel was expressionless as ever, but the ones who could see his wings knew how angry he really were. It seems that his stress plus don't ending what he was starting with Dean plus Gabriel, made him loose his cool for a second, long enough to snap his fingers and make Gabriel disappear.

The girl was trying to look professional, but the horror in her eyes were evident. "So... where he is now?" Dean asked trying to avoid Sam's glare while soothing some feathers of Michael, who had a little smile in his lips, pressing his wing further to Dean's hand and another to his back, some of the feathers caressing his cheek in form of an apology.

"With the cherubs" Michael answer and that made Dean laugh accidently pushing one of the feathers inside his mouth, Michael turned lightly, he could see the angel's dilated pupils. Sam coughed loudly.

"Uhm... First: Ew. There isn't enough bleach brain to make me forget this; you both realize that I can see wings too, right? And second, there is a girl here who isn't used to this level of crazy"

"Don't worry, Mr. Winchester." She snapped at Sam.

"Selene, I didn't mean it that way, sorry" Then glared at Dean to add "I was looking for you, needed some help inside"

"Sorry, Sammy. I just needed some fresh air" Waving his hand as saying 'of that annoying people'.

"Yeah, look like you got more than fresh air" Sam snorted. And to make his brother more uncomfortable hestuck out his tongue in a way Selene could saw just two brothers teasing each other, but Sam could see the feather he was licking, making Michael let a small groan, that he tried to make it pass as a cough

'I thought you weren't an exhibitionist' He heard the thought Michael was giving him as he glanced at Dean and he just shrugged, feather now in his mouth, teased with his own tongue. Michael licked his lips looking at Dean, his eyes testing him to try another thing.

"BLEACH BRAIN, GUYS!" Sam said with closed eyes "You're corrupting another angel, Dean" He remembered the time he tried to take Castiel to a brothel to get him laid.

"I'm so going to hell... again" That made Michael chuckle and Dean couldn't avoid glaring at the look the chick was giving to Michael. He wasn't the jealous tipe. Nuh, uh; but that didn't stopped Sam of giving him a knowing look.

"Then, you are lucky of Lucifer being my brother" Michael added.

"Can we talk about how we are going to coordinate?" Selene said respectfully.

"Uh… So our lives are that weird…"

"What, Sammy? Just because we're having so easily a conversation with the archangel Michael, who commands Heaven, after all that apocalypse crap they put us through, or about me not going to Hell again just because his brother is Lucifer; or that I'm…uh kind of 'dating' him? Oh, yes and he just send the archangel Gabriel, who is an asshole, to Heaven with some cherubs. Not weird at all!" Dean said, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Uhmm, sadly that's not what I think it's weird part. I was talking about having secretary"


End file.
